


Любовь и устрицы

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Belly Kink, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Humor, Romance, Selkie Bucky Barnes, Selkies, Slice of Life, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к тексту "Научи своего парня ловить рыбу – и никогда не будешь голодать"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919764
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест команды Эванса 2020





	Любовь и устрицы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Научи своего парня ловить рыбу – и никогда не будешь голодать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394838) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020), [kasmunaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut). 



> Кинки: стаффинг (откармливание), кинк на животик.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d3/de/qSGL1TkU_o.jpg)


End file.
